Screach: The Devils Mask
by Sugerbliss
Summary: A twisted horror fic meant to inflict fear, Karakura town is a calm town filled with normal people with normal problems; however when the Kurosaki family moves in, strange events seem to happen. Isshin is hiding something, something Ichigo had forgotten long ago; Grimmjow gets himself stuck onto a relationship with more than just what he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell

The sound of the swings screeching filled the air, as a young boy with fuzzy orange hair swung back and forth.

Back and forth he swung causing the screeching chains to whistle out loudly.

The sky was gray and the forest was pale, as for the little boy he looked fair and innocent.

Peachy vibrant skin and radiant orange hair which danced wildly as the cold wind bristled and howled.

Deep brown eyes stared up at the sky, a small smile was played on his delicate face.

Going back and forth, he swore he thought he saw something in the trees.

It looked almost as if someone was hanged, but it was too high up to see.

A sudden push caught the boy from surprise, making him gasp before screaming with glee.

"I'm glad you like the new house already!" his father said with a warming smile.

His son giggled and jumped off the swing.

"I do papa, I do!" he said happily as he ran around him.

His father laughed and then paused as he watched his wife slowly walk past him without a word.

Isshin slightly frowned before he looked at his happy son.

His son was staring at his mother, she was reading her precious black book again.

"Papa why don't you like mama reading books?" he asked sweetly.

"Books aren't the problem my son, I just don't like that book in particular." Isshin responded quite frankly.

Thunder almost instantly crashed and the little boy screamed hugging his father in fear as he looked up to the angry sky.

"Ichigo, now-now it's only thunder..." he said halfheartedly when lightning struck. "Yikes and lightning!" he yelled as he quickly took his son inside.

His son laughed as his father was afraid of lightning, but not the noisy thunder.

Isshin smiled back down and then paused as he looked at his wife, she was drinking milk from the carton which was very strange since she didn't like to do that.

The woman drank and drank the full carton down and then paused once it was empty.

Isshin felt very uneasy watching his beautiful wife, Ichigo didn't utter a word as he watched his mother.

"Ma-Masaki?" Isshin asked sounding a bit weary.

The woman soon began to spew back the drink, little by little almost as if she was going in reverse.

Isshin watched as she refilled the carton back with milk.

Ichigo watched and then looked at his father in confusion as Masaki slowly walked past the two.

"Papa, what's wrong with Mama?" asked Ichigo.

The man released his breath before looking down at his son.

"I... don't know..." he responded as thunder crashed yet again.

Ichigo gasped causing his own father to do the same till his son jumped into his arms.

"I know... how about some music!" Isshin said nervously as he picked up his son and took him towards the living room.

Medical masks and other medical utensils were all around the place, however Isshin ignored it as he placed his son on the couch and turned on the radio.

Ichigo smile soon faded as he looked at the medical tools and then back at his father.

Isshin was making sure everything was in check as he locked the front door and then tugged twice on the locked trap door for the basement.

Covering it up with a rug he caught Ichigo's expression and also frowned as he looked at the medical tools.

Neither one noticed a figure at the window.

"Don't worry, your mother will get better soon." he assured his son when all of a sudden the radio began to buzz and repeat itself.

Ichigo watched it and looked at his father.

Isshin too had been staring at it.

It had been playing Bang Bang -My Baby Shot Me Down by Nancy Sinatra, but now it was stuck on replaying 'Shot me' over and over again.

"Papa..?" Ichigo asked causing his father to nervously fiddle with the radio.

"Shot me, shot me, shot me, shot me, shot me-" the radio continued as the man tried to stop it.

The radio buzzed loudly before making some inhumane screech.

Ichigo covered his ears and his father slammed his fist into the radio before it suddenly turned off alongside with all of the lights.

Ichigo screamed as there was a loud sound in the room; running towards his father, lightning struck and the lights went all on and everything was a mess.

Isshin stared left and right at everything that was out of place, Masaki stared at him from the stairs before slowly going up.

"Masaki!" Isshin called before looking down at Ichigo. "Stay put." he directed.

"But papa..." Ichigo complained.

"Stay." he said causing Ichigo to climb under the table.

Isshin stood up to go after his wife and Ichigo pouted looking rather afraid.

Thunder crashed again and the child jumped before climbing out of under the table and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was just as much as a mess as the living room and Ichigo frowned.

Taking a step forward, he stopped when he saw his mothers book on the table.

A small smile appeared over his face and the bouncing boy was over the table and opening it right where it was book marked.

The pictures were strange and they looked scary, turning the page he suddenly found the pages blank.

The young boy tilted his head before words began to appear, gasping in surprise the boy stared at the words.

_'Hello.'_ it read causing the boy to smile.

The words were written like chicken scratch and yet it was still very readable.

Looking back and forth for something to write with, the ginger instantly saw a pen on the table as if it was destiny.

_'Hi, I'm Ichigo. what's your name.'_ the boy wrote down seeming a bit giddy though his hand writing was terrible.

_'Hello Ichigo. I have no name and I have no friends.'_ the book wrote back making Ichigo sad.

_'I can be your friend.'_ Ichigo wrote back.

_'PROVE IT.'_ the book suddenly wrote with big words.

Ichigo turned his head in confusion.

"How?" he asked out loud looking a bit upset when a crow slammed into the window.

The boy jumped as he saw the crow, it was black as night and yet it looked as though it had no eyes.

Frowning a bit, the boy looked back at the book and stared as lightning struck.

_'Do exactly what I say and we will be the best of friends.'_ it wrote back even without Ichigo writing down anything.

* * *

Isshin rubbed his temples seeming rather exhausted as he closed his door and opened another one right next door; his darling daughters were still taking a nap and it caused Isshin to slightly smile.

A sudden shriek caused the man to jump, it sounded like Masaki.

Looking back at the door, he found it wide open and yet the sound came from downstairs.

Running down the stairs and towards the Kitchen, the man stared in shock as he saw Masaki tearing up her beloved book.

Ichigo was crying under the table as his mother went crazy on the book tearing up each page like a monster.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo cried.

Isshin instantly ran over and grabbed his wife by behind.

"Masaki, Masaki calm down." he begged her as she struggled like a mental person.

"NO! NO!" she screamed.

Ichigo covered his ears as tears went down his face and Isshin was quick to pull out a sedative from his pocket.

Sedating his wife, the woman slowly calmed down.

"Shhh... it's alright. I'm here." Isshin said before looking at Ichigo.

"I didn't mean it..." he sobbed.

"Ichigo." he said sternly. "Come here."

The boy was a bit hesitant, but came out of under the table.

Isshin's eyes widened and the multiple scars which ran down the boys arm.

"Who did that to you?" he asked grabbing his son's arm with his free one.

"He did." Ichigo pointed out at the wall.

Isshin paused and stared as the wall started to creak and crack making a horrible sound like gargling alongside the sound of moving tiles.

"What the hell is this?" he asked as he watched it form words.

'Welcome to Hell' it read within the cracks.

The man shook his head as the information slowly sank in.

A siren went off and Isshin pulled his son and wife close.

"The hell is that, we're no where near the town!" Isshin said.

"This isn't him." Ichigo said.

"What isn't who?" Isshin asked.

"This is something else, he doesn't want to hurt me." Ichigo explained.

Isshin looked at his son.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I-?" the boy stuttered for a moment before backing away with a yelp.

Isshin watched his son and then paused as he looked down at his beloved wife.

Black eyes with white irises stared back at him, black smoke puffed out of her breath as the room became strangely cold.

"Issshiiiin..." she hissed as her bones began to crackle.

"No, no, not again!" Isshin cried as her body soon began to crack in different places.

Masaki screamed as her arm twisted inhumanely the opposite way, Isshin did everything he could to keep her straight. Holding her down, Ichigo stared in pure horror.

"Ahhhh!" she screeched and then howled inhumanely.

"Ichigo go to your sisters room!" Isshin directed.

Ichigo just stood there with his eyes widening.

"Go!" Isshin screamed as blood began to gush out of Masaki's mouth.

Blood gushed and oozed as she spewed it all unto Isshin face and chest.

Tears slowly fell down the petrified child as he slowly backed out of the kitchen.

Taking in quick short breaths, the boy was trembling as blood continued to go down his arms.

The cackling sound only increased and so did the child's heart beat as he watched his beloved mother begin to reshape into some sort of inhumane creature.

Sniveling a bit, the boy stopped backing up when his back pressed against something wet.

The boy slowly began to turn around.

A large pale man stood before him, he smelt rotten, he looked decayed. His bare body was strangely wet, barbed wires covered his face while his damp blood filled hair was a mess.

Next to him was a smaller man, very similar but his face was missing; his head was still in contact, but the insides of the man's face can be seen.

Another one was a woman, she has her eyes and lips stitched up together. her arms were also stitched together and her neck was broken.

Another man had his mouth open, he was completely missing skin and his eyeballs were popped out of his skull; he stared at Ichigo with a menacing look.

Another was hanged and another had her bones broken in many places.

Two were attached to each other in a very creepy way and others just decorated the stairs.

The lock towards the basement's trap door was unlocked and the door was open wide with even more people peaking out at Ichigo.

"...P-Papa..." Ichigo whispered slightly whimpering as he looked back. "Why do we have company?"

Upon looking back at his father, Ichigo's jaw dropped.

Masaki was moaning abnormally almost as if something was possessing her and Isshin was trying to keep her in one piece.

Her neck suddenly snapped and her face turned towards Isshin with a gruesome grin.

"Isssshiiiiin..." she said in a sweet voice. "GO TO HELL!" she suddenly screeched with a dark voice as she scratched Isshin across his eye.

Silent tears fell down the boys face and just before he could scream, his body was suddenly thrown to the floor before one of the men began to drag him towards the basement.

"PAPA, MAMA!" Ichigo screamed.

Masaki just inhumanely turned her head and Isshin screamed at the view he saw.

"Ichigo!" he screamed.

"PAPA!" Ichigo called back scratching the floor as he was literally pulled in the basement.

The lights went off and the sounds of a little boy squealing could be herd within the roars of thunder.

It was too dark to see anything, however the sounds of screams were enough to make anyone panic.

Lightning flashed and Isshin was surrounded by the dead, his wife was no where to be seen and nor his children.

The lights slowly fade as the lightning dims out, Isshin's face looked terrified before all the lights were completely out again.

Another howling shrieked came from the basement and lightning flashed again to reveal that nobody, not even Isshin was there...


	2. Chapter 2: Uninvited guests

"Grimmjow pass it!" Renji called out as the boy's played basket ball.

The blunet grunted as he passed the ball to Renji only to receive it back as he was quickly cornered.

"Ah crud." Renji cried.

"Make up your mind!" Grimmjow said before dodging Nnoitra and making a hoop.

"Asshole." Nnoitra mumbled as Szayel chuckled.

Karakura town was an easy going town, everyone knew everybody; there was no secrets and there was no visitors. Everybody knew everyone's children parents grandparents and even great grandparents.

They knew who was adopted and why, they knew whom was a trouble maker and who was not.

This made Grimmjow quite annoyed, he was sick of living in a normal life with normal stuff and no action.

"How about another round." he asked.

"Or hows about you all take a break and study some." Szayel recommended as he turned his page.

The boys all sighed before looking at one another.

"I think another game word be better!" said Renji causing all of the boys to agree and nod their heads in approval.

Szayel sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"...Car..?" Szayel said causing the boys to all stop and slowly move out of the cars way.

It was a bit awkward because it was a one way in one way out road, the three houses at the end belonged to Grimmjow whom lived on the right and Szayel who lived on the left.

The black car slowly drove past the kids and stopped in the middle house followed by a moving van.

The boy's were all silent as the car came to a complete stop.

A tall muscular man with spiky black hair came out of the car, he look presentable and yet something about him was a bit off.

"Good evening." Called out a loud happy voice.

A tall and very thin woman walked out of Szayel's house, she had vibrant pink hair and matching pink eyes.

Isshin looked back at her and smiled.

"Good evening ma'm." he said cheerfully as the guys from the truck all began to move things.

The nosy woman walked towards Isshin with exaggerated style.

"Wait a moment, I know your face. We used to go to school together!" she said happily.

"Huh?" Isshin asked looking a bit confused.

"I am Svenja Granz, you used to call me Sven. Now everybody calls me Sven!" she said hugging him.

"She is way too embarrassing..." Szayel whispered to himself as Grimmjow chuckled.

"Ah yeah, Sven! it's been a while." Isshin said slightly rubbing his head.

"I'm so sorry about your father... he was a great man." she said patting his back.

Isshin looked at her and then sighed.

"Kurosaki..." said a darker voice.

Grimmjow whom was chuckling suddenly froze as his own father stepped out of his house.

He was a tall muscular man with jet black hair and radiant light blue eyes, unlike his son his hair was pulled back professionally and he had a perfect goatee.

"Alphonso Jaegerjaquez... it's been a while my old friend." Isshin said walking over towards the serious man with a scowl.

The two men looked at each other for a brief while before Isshin started to chuckle.

The teens were all quite and Alphonso soon started to chuckle as well.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he watched this, his father never laughed.

The chuckles soon became wild and dark laughfter before the two gave a brotherly hug.

"Isshin Kurosaki, how long has it been?" he asked.

"Almost twenty years..." he responded sadness clear in his voice.

"How did it go?" Alphonso soon asked.

Isshin frowned and then smiled again.

"I'll tell you after..." he responded.

Alphonso tilted his head and yet only looked at Grimmjow signaling him to come over.

Grimmjow obeyed and stood next to his father whom was about three inches taller than him.

"This is my son Grimmjow." he said with a wide grin that rivaled his sons.

Grimmjow was feeling a bit uncomfortable and so he just waved looking shy even though he wasn't.

"Hey he looks just like you when you were his age, love the blue." Isshin commented.

"It's natural." Grimmjow snapped.

"Grimmjow." his father said with a low voice.

"That's alright... My son's the same." he said pointing back at the car.

"At least you got your son to come over, mine won't even get out of the car." Isshin said.

Alphonso slightly smirked.

"You have a son, how old is he?" he asked.

"About seventeen." Isshin said happily.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, that was about his age even though he was about to turn eighteen soon.

"Ha ha, how ironic! Grimmjow go say hello." Alphonso said as if he was planning something.

Grimmjow growled beneath his breath, but didn't once talk back to his father.

Sven soon quickly joined him alongside Ludwig, Szayel's husban whom looked very similar towards Yylfordt just older with blonde hair and gold eyes instead of pink.

"Good luck..." Szayel said as he continued his reading.

"Easy for you to say." Grimmjow said before walking towards the car.

Walking past the moving van, the door suddenly shut closed with a large boom sound.

"Shit." Grimmjow cursed as he jumped.

Grunting he wanted to kick at it, but instead ignored it even though it was pretty creepy that it closed on it's own.

Looking back at the van as he backed up towards the car, he missed something or someone crawl past him.

Turning around he calmly looked at the tainted windows, it was too dark too see inside so he knocked twice.

There was no answer, wanting to give up he knocked again before stopping as he looked at the cars mirror.

He could have swore he saw something was behind him.

Looking back a tap caused the teen to jump.

"Holy shit!" he said causing the opposite teen to also jump.

"Yo, what's your problem?" the teen asked.

Grimmjow stared at the boy in front of him.

He had exotic ginger spiky hair, large almond eyes, luxurious sun kissed skin and this look that made him look strangely attractive for a guy.

He looked like he had just came out of some sort of crazy cosplay convention.

He wore a black and white striped longs leave shirt with a black t' shirt hoody over it.

His skinny's were ripped and his converse looked worn out, but his straps that held the pieces together looked misplaced but interesting.

"What are you looking at?" he asked me slightly narrowing his eyes.

A black heart was drawn under one of them.

Grimmjow snorted.

"What does it look like I'm looking at, got a problem with it?" Grimmjow asked with a menacing grin.

The teen frowned.

"Screw off." he said as he went to grab his things.

Grimmjow watched him bend, he had nicer buns than most girls in his school.

"The names Grimmjow." he said causing the ginger too look back keeping his determined scowl.

"I never asked." he spat back.

"Well since we're going to be neighbors, you might as well tell me yours." he reasoned.

"Tsk... Ichigo... My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." he said looking back and then pausing a bit as he took a better look at grimmjow.

"Is that natural?" he asked pointing at the man's lovely mess.

"Is yours?" Grimmjow asked him as he leaned back on the hood of the car.

"Of course it is!" Ichigo said pulling his hoody over his head.

"Same here." Grimmjow said causing Ichigo to eye him suspiciously.

"I could prove it to you, but you'd probably like that." he amused himself causing Ichigo to grunt as he threw his bag at him.

"Asshat!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo, be nice!" Isshin said catching his son's rude behavior.

"He pissed me off!" Ichigo defended.

"Grimmjow stop disturbing him." Alphonso said to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow just grinned at Ichigo and then paused as his father took a look at the boy.

"My, he doesn't really look like you... but he does remind me of her..." Alphonso said patting the boys head.

Ichigo was about 5'9, Grimmjow and Isshin were both around 6'1'' and Alphonso was 6'4'' towering the rest of them.

"Good evening sir..." Ichigo said making Grimmjow smirk.

Ichigo glared back at him and Isshin sighed.

"Alphonso Jaegerjquez and his son Grimmjow will be having dinner with us." he explained.

Ichigo grunted, but said nothing as he looked back behind him at the group of teens.

"See you in school!" a few called out as others just waved as they all began to go home.

Several of them were watching Ichigo and giving him dirty looks.

Ichigo gave them all a cold glare, before looking back at the teen with the pink hair.

Gold eyes stared back into brown, before Ichigo turned.

_'He's been watch'n ya...'_ said a cold watery like voice out of the blues, however no one but Ichigo could hear it.

Ichigo turned with a gasp and then looked at his father.

"What wrong?" asked Isshin curiously.

"nothing dad..." he responded as he grabbed his stuff from the floor and bumped past Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was a bit shocked at the teens strength, but his grin didn't once fall from his face.

"I'm so sorry, he just really dislikes moving." Isshin apologized.

"It's alright... he'll get used to it. I mean this was your fathers house which belonged towards your past generations, you rightfully belong here." Alphonso explained.

Isshin smiled at him.

"Yeah your right..." he responded.

* * *

Ichigo dropped his stuff on the ground and stared at his own private room, it was large with a queen size bed and a lovely wide open window.

Looking out the window, he could see his father talking with the Jaegerjaquez.'

Across from his window was another window in which he could see a very messy room filled with posters and a guitar.

Rolling his eyes, he could tell that it had belonged to the delinquent down below.

Watching the delinquent a bit, his eyes soon began to wonder towards what was behind the house.

A dark forest was beyond their wooden gate, a gate in which he was not aloud to cross thanks towards his fathers strict rules.

Sighing a bit, Ichigo turned around to see that his room was a mess.

The boy gasped as he stared at everything that had been clean, just seconds ago.

Covering his mouth, the boy quickly began to put things away.

"It's all in my head, it's all in my head." he told himself over and over again.

One of the lamps suddenly fell and Ichigo jumped as something went under the bed.

"... Dad...?" the boy silently called as he went on top of the bed.

A low pitch growl was heard and the mattress slightly shifted forming a lump.

_'Get out...'_ said the voice from before.

Ichigo turned to the side, but saw no one.

Looking back in front, the lump was gone.

Ichigo slowly began to look under the bed as something began to form from behind him.

The teen was slightly trembling as he looked down and saw nothing.

A cold feeling ran down the boys spine as a sudden gargling sound caught his attention.

Turning around, there was a deformed black figure with a white pallid face, his eye sockets were missing and it's mouth was open.

Pale white hands soon began to come out of it's mouth as another dead person tried to force it's way out screeching all the way.

Ichigo let out a bellowing scream as he fell off the bed.

The creature continued to make horrible retching sounds as the figure began to descend from it's mouth whining and screeching as it reached out for him.

The dead man's jaw suddenly snapped irealistically as another full grown decayed figure began to claw it's way towards the boy.

Ichigo scrambled to get onto his feet and instantly took off and out of the room.

Pictures shook and the stairs rattled as he ran down, looking back several people were looking back at him.

Caught completely off guard, Ichigo slipped off a step and hit something soft.

"Damn that was close." Grimmjow said as he looked down at the teen.

Ichigo stared up at Grimmjow and then at the stairs.

No one was there.

Isshin quickly ran over and saw his son in his friends son arms.

"Ichigo, what happened?" he asked him.

"I... I fell..." he said trying to cover up what he had saw.

"Before that... we all heard you scream." Isshin explained looking a bit worried.

Ichigo swallowed hard before lying.

"I saw a rat..." he said causing Grimmjow to chuckle.

Ichigo glared at him and pulled out of his grip.

"Back off." Ichigo said causing his father to sigh yet again.

"Thank goodness..." he said making Alphonso pat his shoulder.

"Relax a bit, it's been a long day..." he said making Isshin nod.

Ichigo stood tall, even though that had scared the living day lights out of him.

"How's about our old favorite restaurant, we haven't been there for quite some time." Alphonso said as he began to walk Isshin back out.

"Sounds like fun!" Isshin agreed trying to get into the cheerful mood.

Grimmjow followed close behind and yet suddenly stopped as he thought he saw someone sitting in the chair.

"Stop dawdling and keep walking." Ichigo commanded as he shut the door behind him.

"My bad for pissing you off." Grimmjow said in annoyance.

Ichigo gave him a dirty look before slowly looking back.

Several decayed faces covered all of the windows of the house, releasing the breath he was holding Ichigo slowly entered the car and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Gold eyes

"I'm telling you, the guys an ass... the only thing he did at the restaurant was glare at me. It was annoying as hell!" Grimmjow said as he walked around his room.

keeping his cellphone at the base of his neck, the blunet undressed himself for bed.

"He's probably homesick..." responded Szayel on the other line.

"I don't care, that doesn't give him a rats ass to be an asshat!" Grimmjow grunted as he took off his shirt and stared out his window.

"Don't be like that... You really should consider giving him another chance." the teen said and yet Grimmjow wasn't listening.

Staring out his window, he caught sight of the ginger. His radiant short hair danced in the wind as the teen looked as though he was about to close the window.

His luminous silky skin glistened causing Grimmjow to slightly clench his teeth; he's seen hot girls, however his peachy skin seemed more apealing than Rangiku the most beautiful girl in school.

He wore a plane large t shirt which hung loose on his frame and seemed to keep falling off his shoulders, he had no idea that the blunet was watching him.

Putting things away, the teen bent under the bed wearing black boxer briefs which showed off his rear end pretty nicely.

"Grimmjow... oh Grimmjow?" Szayel said snapping the blunet out of his daydream.

"Huh?" the blunet muttered.

"Honestly if your exhausted we could talk in the morning." the other teen suggested.

"No-no it's not that... I was just... Distracted..." Grimmjow responded watching the lights go out.

"Well Mr. Sensitive, It's pretty late and we both got a few exams coming up." Szayel explained.

Grimmjow just sighed and was about to turn when he saw something. Behind the curtains, stood a figure; it didn't move as it was facing his way.

"Yeah... I guess your right..." Grimmjow said before closing his curtains.

* * *

A slam of a book causing the blunet to jump in his seat as the pink haired teen sat on his friends desk.

"I'm in such a bad mood right now." he said out loud causing the tattooed red head to groan.

"What happened..." Grimmjow said rolling his eyes.

"What happened? I'm amazed you didn't notice what had happened next door." he said as he pushed his glasses up.

Grimmjow scowled as he looked at him.

"Well I don't know, what happened?" he asked again this time more agitated.

"Well Mr. I-want-to-demand-my-way-like-a-spoiled-brat, I thought I heard loud whistling in the middle of the night." he started as Grimmjow made a small comment about being called a brat.

"Drama-queen" he mumbled.

"It was about three o clock a.m when I saw a flash of light out the window. I thought it was lightning, but when it flashed again I peeked out my window to see what was going on." The pink haired teen continued getting his friends slightly interested.

"What did you see?" asked Renji a bit exaggerated.

"Oh, now your interested. I saw the Kurosaki's residents with all of the lights in the house on." Szayel said.

"What's so bothersome about that?" Nnoitra asked slightly annoyed.

"Well the lights didn't really bother me, it was the mere fact that somebody was flashing all of the lights on and off at the same time; it was really creepy to see, I thought they were only two people?" he continued.

"They are two..." Grimmjow said slightly confused.

"I seriously doubt it... I was sleeping in the living room so I have a perfect view of our neighbors kitchen. I saw somebody that looked quite disturbing just sitting there. I watched him for a long time and yet he didn't move, he just sat there facing the door."

All of the boys looked at Szayel as if he was missing a few screws, however they knew there friend very well. Szayel did not make up things and was one of the smartest kids in school.

"I watched him for about a few minutes and then I went to bed, I couldn't sleep very well and so I got up again at 3:33 and I noticed that there was some light in my face. I looked out the window and that guy was at his own window staring straight at me." he finished looking from the floor at his friends.

They all had eyes as large as saucers and then it hit the blunet all at once when he remembered seeing someone at the ginger's window earlier that night.

The bell rung and all four boys jumped surprised at the sound.

"Shit." Nnoitra muttered.

"I'll tell you the rest after." Szayel said as he scooted off the desk and back into his own desk as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, how interesting to see that everybody is here today... Mr. Gilga." Mr. Kuchiki said before coughing to clear up his throat.

Nnoitra slightly growled beneath his breath, how he hated this teacher; he was the only one slumped in his chair, everyone else was sitting correctly.

"I amazed your not skipping... also Mr. Jeagerjaquez, I'm almost pleased that you showed up even after your little dinner." the man said as he walked around desks.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, how he hated how Byakuya Kuchiki taunted him and his friends.

Everyone in the school had to respect Mr. Kuchiki, it was either you were a goody too-shoe and was liked or was always in detention because he didn't like you.

"But then again... Your father was never really appropriate, so I guess you can't blame the child." he continued walking back to his desk.

"Back off!" Grimmjow finally snapped loosing his cool.

The teacher stopped dead in his tracks before swaying his hair to the side all the teens slightly gasped towards Grimmjows outburst.

"Mr. Jeagerjaquez... you have lunch detention, you know very well that I don't approve of your little outbursts." he said with a sigh. "but than again you can't blame the chip off the old block..."

Grimmjow clenched his fists and Szayel almost instantly took hold of his hand to calm him down. The blunet grunted before snatching his hand back and facing down at his desk.

"As for the announcements, we have a new student... I know this doesn't normally happen, however he was originally from Karakura town. Class please by all means introduce yourself to Kurosaki Ichigo." Mr. Kuchiki said.

Ichigo almost instantly walked in the room looking even more exotic than the day before, the whole class was shocked; his appearance rivaled the science teacher Mayuri Kurostuchi only strangely attractive.

Byakuya raised his eyebrow as the boy was not only out of uniform, but he looked as though he had came from an emo wonderland.

A blood red ribbon was tied around his neck, he had two different designed sleeves one was black and white striped and the other was black with white poke a dots; both sleeves stopped midway showing off his bare shoulders.

His zipper like hoody- vest was black and tight with crazy red designs, however the bottom was slightly opened showing off a bit of his pierced belly button.

His black capris was the only thing normal despite the white and black striped straps that hung loose. His converse were black red and white and his socks matched his sleeves just on the opposite side.

However despite the crazy design his face was most definitely his greatest shocker, he already had exotic orange hair which stuck out from his red, black and white outfit. Yet his face was outlined with black ink.

An upside down heart was done in black over his left eye while his bottom lip was done in black. His right side of his face only had a few piercing above the eye but that was it.

Bells hung around his wrist, at the end of his ribbon and as well as a few was in his hair seeing as though it was pulled back into a pony tail.

One of the guys whistled as Byakuya shook his head.

"Where is your school uniform?" he demanded.

"I won't be having it till next week, we're still unpacking and my father doesn't have the time to go shopping." Ichigo explained.

Byakuya snorted before waving him off.

The carrot top almost instantly began to walk towards an empty desk by the window and right next to Grimmjow his dinner partner.

"Of course... Your father was always a very lazy man, why should I expect anything less of him after all these years." he said causing Ichigo to stop dead in his tracks.

The class all went silent towards the red heads actions.

"What did you say?" Ichigo said turning back keeping a death glare locked onto the teacher.

"I see your just as hot headed as well... sit down and turn to chapter fifteen in your text books." he continued.

Ichigo clenched his teeth and was about to say something when he heard a whisper.

_'He's a hypocrite, he too was a hot head... your father used to bully him. He's still holding grudge especially now that his wife had past away...' _hissed the voice making Ichigo feel chills.

"After class Kurosaki, we will be talking about your unrealistic hair color." he continued causing Ichigo to clench his fists.

"My hair color is more realistic than your personality!" he suddenly snapped as his eyes glowed an almost gold in color.

Everyone snapped there heads to look at him in shock.

"Calling me a hot head, well I guess I'm not the only one around here. Looks like somebody couldn't keep his temper around his bullies." he continued causing even Byakuya to stop and stare at him in shock.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue or is it the mere fact that most of our parents used to bully you so now you want to get revenge on us?" Ichigo continued sounding a bit out of character as the class all gasped.

"Grow up, drop your grudge and try to at least waist your time doing something else instead of moping for the one you lost." he finally finished yelling and found himself panting.

The class was silent for a long awkward moment, Ichigo's gold eyes soon went brown and yet his scowl didn't change.

Mr. Kuchiki was quite for a long time before he stood up and just walked out of the room.

Ichigo slowly sank into his chair as the whole class began to conversant among themselves. Ichigo felt bad, he didn't mean to say anything like that; it was almost as if he couldn't control himself.

Laying his head on the table, he ignored Grimmjows glances and Nnoitra's chuckles

* * *

"Alright, as a project we will all be getting into pairs; you may all choose who you want to be with and for the next couple days you will have time to complete the experiment." said the odd teacher as he watched his computer.

Mr. Kurotsuchi barely looks at the students and yet he knew what each and everyone of them did better than those who kept there eyes on them.

Rangiku squealed as she squeezed Grimmjow.

"Looks like we're going to be partners!" she said with a wide grin.

Grimmjow slightly grinned as his face was stuck against the soft skin of her bosom, but then paused as he watched how everyone was avoiding the new carrot top.

_Flash back..._

_"I want you to take good care of him Grim, his father and I were the best of friends since we were four. I know he seems aggressive, but give him a chance." __His father said as Grimmjow was about to walk out for school._

_"He's just like you in a way, I want you to take care of him like a little brother..." he continued looking rather upset as he watched out the window._

_End flash back..._

It's been years since Grimmjow had seen his father happy and yet despite his relationship with his father, he really did want to see him smile more often.

"Eh, sorry Rangiku. Not this time." he said making her stare in shock.

"What? No one ever says no to me!" she said slightly bouncing her boobs as she whined.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at her comment, but then looked at her pouty face.

"Well I'm sure there's a full line waiting for you, you should just ask someone else." he said as he walked past her towards the carrot top.

"Hey Ichi, ya wanna do the project with me?" Grimmjow asked the sleeping teen.

"No." he responded.

"Well too bad cause your going to." Grimmjow responded causing the red head to lift up from his desk.

"Who da hell died and made you king?" Ichigo asked.

"Well we can do this two ways, you can do it with me somebody who lives right by you or you can do it with some stranger." Grimmjow snapped back pretty quickly.

"cock-sucking bastard!" Ichigo retorted as he sat back in his chair.

"Your lucky it's not yours." Grimmjow chuckled causing the red head to blush.

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked when suddenly the window cracked causing both boys to jump.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow asked as the wind howled loudly.

The whistles sounded oddly familiar and Ichigo slightly sank in his chair feeling slightly nauseous. Looking outside, Ichigo felt awkward as he watched the untouched swings slowly begin to swing by themselves.

Releasing the breath he was holding, a puff of smoke came out of his breath.

"Are you alright Ichi?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo frowned as he looked back at Grimmjow, scared gold eyes suddenly widened in fear as Grimmjow looked decayed and covered in blood.

The class room was all a mess and shelves were all broken as blood covered everything. Ichigo's jaw slightly dropped as the students were lying all over the place with limbs amputated and body parts cut up.

Gasping the boy backed up against the wall and his eyes became brown again.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow asked again sounding a bit concerned.

Ichigo closed looked at him again and he looked fine, not cuts no bruises and all in one piece. Glancing back and forth, people were giving him weird looks; everything looked as though nothing had happened.

"I'm... fine..." Ichigo finally said catching his breath.

Grimmjow watched him for a brief moment, he could have sworn that he saw his eyes go from brown to gold and then brown again. It was really creepy and yet he kind of liked the color change.

"What ever you say..." he responded.

* * *

Sitting down at lunch, Ichigo sat in lunch detention thanks to his conversation with Mr. Kuchiki; again he wasn't eating. Grimmjow watched this and frowned as he sat down right next to him.

"I see you don't like to eat, do you?" Grimmjow commented.

Ichigo scowled and then sighed as he turned off his cellphone.

"Why are you bothering me?" Ichigo said as he snapped his cellphone close with a quick flick.

Grimmjow smirked.

"Why shouldn't I, your fun and easy to piss off." Grimmjow said as he sat down.

"Sure... I bet you are the coolest guy in school, with top best friends the rest just friends and then lots of admirers just wanting to make daddy proud... Well I'm not buying it." Ichigo said being straight up flat.

"I don't care who says what, I hate people who want to hang with me just because their told to." Ichigo continued as he gave Grimmjow a cold glare.

Grimmjow just whistled and then gave a toothy grin.

"Your pretty scary, I'm impressed that you can read me like an open book... but you kind a missed the point where I don't hang out with people cause they tell me too, I do it cause I'm interested." He responded.

Ichigo didn't look as though he was buying it, however Grimmjow didn't seem to care. Taking a bight out of his sandwich, Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Shinji hasn't text him for almost a week now and it was worrying him, closing his eyes he recalled how his friend actually showed up in the end to say goodbye and yet he didn't really get to say goodbye.

A loud crash suddenly brought Ichigo back to his senses. Food and cold drinks all fell onto his shirt as a few people laughed.

"Whoops, clumsy me... I am sooo sorry." The busty blonde said in an exaggerated manner causing Ichigo to frown and shake in anger.

Yes he was gay and it was for a good reason too, he was a really pretty guy and girls were often jealous of him. After being mistreated by so many and being called a pansy every so often, he just let himself go.

He never told his dad though, he already had way too many problems then to just tell him that.

"Dirty-slut..." Ichigo said coldly with gold eyes.

"Excuse me, say that again." Rangiku demanded suddenly shocked at the guys reaction.

Grimmjow was also pretty shocked; most guys got mad, but after seeing rangiku they normally jump to her feet and yet this guy actually told her off.

"Don't think I'm dumb, your still hot from Grimmjow rejecting you. Well guess what, get over it; being rejected is part of growing up and between you and me, we both know that your the queen of rejection." he said his eyes going from gold to brown again.

Rangiku stared at him for a while and all the boys in the lunch room stood up in rage, Ichigo did not back down as he kept his face fixated on Rangiku.

"Hey, hey guys calm down." Grimmjow said standing up for Ichigo.

"You should be more respectful!" said Rukia getting face to face with Ichigo.

The carrot top raised an eyebrow at the half seize girl, out of all the guys in the cafeteria she was the only one with the guts to come to his face.

"Come again." Ichigo said in annoyance.

"You heard me; you might scare a lot of people, but you don't scare me. Just cause people make you mad doesn't give you a reason to be disrespectful!" she continued.

"Whats your name?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

Rukia paused in shock and then folded her arms across her chest.

"Rukia Kuchiki." she said angrily.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." he responded back.

Everyone was just plain quite in the room, that was the most strangest introduction anyone has ever seen. Grimmjow was quite and then he suddenly laughed out loud, this ginger was truly insane and something they needed.

He was indeed scary in some ways, however he was new; it made the boring every day routines become more adventurous and well he wanted to know more about him.

Rukia just looked at Ichigo curiously and then grunted as she hid her blush, she couldn't believe that he had tricked her into introducing herself and yet... She didn't think he was half bad.

Ichigo just watched her and scowled at Grimmjow.

"What's so funny blue-berry?" Ichigo asked.

"Say's the strawberry, you are what's funny." Grimmjow said causing everyone to settle down, including Rangiku was bewildered.

"Hilarious..." Ichigo grunted.

A loud screeching sound suddenly caused everyone in the lunch room to cover their ears, the whole cafeteria became quite and the sound stopped.

A scream caused everybody to panic as many people ran over to aid the scream.

"Orihime!" called out one of the girls.

The group of students all ran towards the next door auditorium to see words scratched onto the large drawing bored. Ichigo's eyes widened at the words: WELCOME HOME.


End file.
